Is It Insanity?
by Pen Marks
Summary: Kagome was sorry she left Naruto for all those years but when she finally comes back as Tsunade's new ward, Naruto introduces her to Sasuke. Will he accept her for who she is or will he treat her like the insane beast she's known as? SasuKag :3


**Hello and welcome to Is It Insanity? Im going to tell you this now: This will not be updated as much as I would like. The reason for this is because of my other SasuKag story. Im sorry to say it but it comes before this on x3 I will upload more chapters when I can but for now enjoy chapter one! :D**

**Diclaimer: Weehoo. Man, if I could own Naruto I bet that it would decrease in the number of fans and since it's amazing and has a lot of fans that means I don't own it. Same goes for Inuyasha!**

* * *

Chapter One:

Kagome couldn't help but star at the boy in front of her. They were complete opposites but in a way they were the same.

She had black hair he had blonde. She was taller when he was shorter. His eyes were the beautiful colour of the sky while hers were the deep colour of fresh blood. His smile and her smile were both pained and forced onto their faces. Each child had faced their own pain and suffering but it was for the same reason.

They were cursed with being called beast's for no other reason then a certain nine-tailed fox.

Since that day they had been best friends since.

* * *

Naruto and Kagome had started living and training with each other and one day they found themselves laying in the grass looking up at the sky.

"Neh... Naruto, I want to travel one day. I want to be able to feel the wind in my hair and the smooth water on my feet and for some reason I cannot find that here." Kagome sighed.

"I have everything I need here." Naruto closed his eyes and let his hands come to rest behing his head. "I know it may not be much but I still have everything I need. I mean, I have Iruka and the old geezer hokage, I have the people at Ichirakus and I have you. There's no more I need."

"That's right... You are going to be a great Hokage one day, you know that?" a small smile graced the ravens mouth and her dark eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Of course!" he yelled excitedly, "At least you can see it!"

"Heh. I bet more than I can see that."

* * *

Naruto stood just outside of Konoha's gates with his black haired best friend two years later.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay... As long as you come back stronger than ever." The blonde whispered back, with tears in his eyes.

"I might be a while... Who knows when Sesshomaru will want to come back." they both took a look over Kagomes shoulder to see an older, silver haired teen waiting for Kagome.

"Naruto, When I come back I want you to be stronger than the villagers have ever seen. Okay?" she asked with a small smile, her red eyes burned with pain and tears.

"Mhmm." he hummed and gave her a hug.

The raven shifted her bag and hugged him back before walking into the mist with her new partner.

The blonde had once thought of them as team mates or partners in crime but she had a new one now.

"Just you wait Kagome, I will show you my true strength when you get back... After all, you are family and family members don't go easy on one another."

* * *

Ever scince that day he had become stronger with every ounce of energy he could use. He had found a way to get Kakashi's bells, beat Tsunade for once and even brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru. All he wanted now was for her to come back. He wanted to show her how strong he was, all of his new friends and how much more ramen he could eat without throwing up... But it had been seven years and sometimes he though that Kagome wouldn't come back but the blonde never lost all hope.

Today he seemed to be sitting around waiting for Sakura to stop babbling into his ear so he could go train some more, maybe even spar against someone.

"I just don't see why you wont date her!" yelled the pinkette. "Hinata's a nice girl... A little quiet but she could do for _you_."

Naruto had gotten over Sakura a long time ago. Her yelling gave him so many head ache's that one day he felt like his head had gotten enough damage and just dropped the crush Eventually he moved on to the very person she was talking about... but he knew he couldn't date her. Not yet at least.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sakura... I cannot date someone until _she _comes back." he sighed irratibly.

Thats what he had told everyone who asked him out, even though there was few. Naruto also knew he gave them the wrong impresion. They probably thought that he was waiting for his long lost love to come home from a journey. Hah! If Kagome heard that it would make her punch him and knowing her she would tell him about how girlish that made him sound. The truth was, he couldn't date until he found himself 'worthy'. You see, when he was a kid he could never beat the raven haired girl so he once vowed, to himself of course, that if he could beat her he would be strong enough to protect the one he loved the most. That one being Hinata.

"Naruto, seriously? Do you really think you can keep going on and _on_ about how you cannot date until 'she' comes back." Sakura made air quotations when saying the word 'she'. "C'mon! I mean seriously, you're either gay or you already have someone. Why can't you just tell us? Is she really that important? Gawd!"

Naruto honestly wanted to rub his temples but decided not to, just incase.

"Yes, she is that important and no, I am not gay." his face was a little pained but mostly serious, the way it always was when he was talking about Kagome.

"Who is she? Naruto, if you don't tell me I'll-" but she was cut off by Shizune running by and bumping into the two.

"Oh sorry! I'm just going to see Tsunade! Aparently she found a ward, a girl named-" the rest was unheard because of Shizunes distance.

Both seventeen year olds looked at one another in question and took off after the older girl.

On their way they bumped into Sasuke.

"Hey Teme. Were about to head over to the Granny Tsunade's... She's aparently got a new ward or something. Want to come." Naruto asked, jogging on spot and waiting to be able to run again.

"Hn." he hummed and followed after Naruto and an almost drueling Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you look so good today but when don't you." the pinkette laughed to herself.

Sasuke and Naruto ignored her though and kept moving strait. They had eventually started to stop listening to her attemts to make Sasuke like her and pretend nothing was going on.

Once they were there they barged up the stairs and headed strait toward, and into, the Hokage's office.

Said women looked up from some paperwork and let her eyes glide over the other person in the room before her eyes fell on team seven.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked as her honey orbs fell back down to the paper and back over to the other girl standing in the room.

"We heard you had a new ward Lady Hokage." Sakura commented.

"Hm. Well yes. I guess you can meet her if you want." Her eyes never left the girl. "I would like to introduce you to my new ward. Kagome Higurashi."

"K-Kagome?"

* * *

**Haha! It's done. I know this is a SasuKag but I need Naruto to be very close to her. It was kinda the reason why Sasuke was brought back... so you see: Naru + Kag being friends/family = The reason Kagome meets Sasu.**

**Blegh. As I've said up top im going to be updating this less often because I also have another fanfiction that come's first. This was just a plot bunny that jumped into my head.**

**Anyways, Ja ne!**

**Pen Marks**


End file.
